


The King and the Skater

by fancywalrus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Movie Night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancywalrus/pseuds/fancywalrus
Summary: Phichit goes to Japan to visit Yuuri and Viktor, and they watch an old favorite movie.





	

Yuuri and Phichit sat in front of the television in the living room. 

“I can’t believe that you came all the way to Japan, and this is what you want to do on a Saturday night,” Yuuri said. 

Phichit laughs. 

“Oh, come on. You know that this is my favorite movie! Plus, this is the remastered edition! It’s got all the special bonus features! And Viktor’s never seen it before!” 

“That’s right!” Viktor said, as he came out of the kitchen holding a giant bowl of popcorn. “You said this is the first movie you ever saw, Phichit?” 

“Yup!” Phichit said, bouncing up and down on the couch. 

Viktor laughed as he brought over the bowl of popcorn. He liked hanging out with Yuuri’s friends. They were all quite nice, and they brought out a different side of Yuuri, one that Viktor rarely got to see. He was almost carefree around them.

 

Viktor sat in between Yuuri and Phichit. He set the popcorn on the coffee table, and snuggled up next to his fiance. Yuuri even let Viktor put his arm around him, something that he’d been so reluctant to do at first. Yuuri was getting more comfortable with Viktor, and Viktor couldn’t help but fall more in love with Yuuri every second. 

Phichit began the movie. As soon as the main character, Arthur, came on the screen, Viktor gasped. 

“Is that the leading man?!” Viktor said, squealing. 

“Yes!” Phichit said, excitement bubbling out of his voice. 

“He’s so cute!” Viktor said. 

“Oh my gosh, I know right!” Phichit said, laughing. “I had the biggest crush on him for such a long time.” 

“Who didn’t?!”  Yuuri said. “Although I always thought that the prince was more attractive.”

 

The leading man, Arthur, was an English gentleman, played by a famous British actor. He was conventionally handsome, and had brown hair and a strong chin. But the prince was a modern Thai beauty. He had tan skin, and wavy black hair, and his eyes twinkled whenever he smiled. 

Phichit turned to Yuuri and smiled flirtatiously. 

“You know, many people say that I have a strong resemblance to the actor who plays the prince in the movie.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows and gave Yuuri a wink.

They both laughed. 

“I wanted to be him for so long,” Phichit continued. “He was my inspiration, growing up. He uses his figure skating to make people happy, and I loved it!” 

“Wow!”

 

Viktor was enthralled. Yuuri enjoyed watching his reactions more than he enjoyed rewatching with the movie. 

The movie was hilarious and entertaining. Viktor found himself clapping along enthusiastically with the songs. Phichit and Yuuri had both seen the movie dozens of times before, so they had lots of commentary to share with Viktor, especially when there were plot points he didn’t understand. 

“So, he uses the cards to help save the kingdom!” Viktor says, as the main character, with the help of his deck, stops the fire from destroying the town. 

“Yeah! Cool right?” Phichit says. 

“Totally! I love this!” Viktor says. He’s grabbing onto Yuuri’s hands tightly, and his knuckles are becoming white. Yuuri could tell that Viktor was actually becoming nervous, and empathizing with the leading man. 

At the very end, when Arthur decides to go back to his own time period, Yuuri can see Viktor tearing up.

 

“I don’t understand! He hates his life in the future! Why can’t Arthur stay there, with the prince, and the townspeople? They love him!” 

Phichit laughed. 

“Well, I don’t want to give too much away, but there is a sequel where Arthur goes back.” 

Viktor gasped. 

“Let’s watch it!” 

Phichit laughed, but Yuuri groaned.

 

“No! That one was horrible! Just a cheap rebound for them to make more money. The story doesn’t make any sense, and the skating isn’t nearly as good in that one. Plus, you wanted to see the sunrise from the castle tomorrow, remember Phichit? That means we have to wake up early.” 

Now it was Phichit’s turn to groan. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. I forgot how much I hate waking up early.” 

“I know,” Yuuri said. “It’s amazing that you still have a skating career, considering how many times you were late for practice in Detroit. Ciao Ciao yelled at you so many times!” 

Phichit laughed and threw a pillow at Yuuri. 

“Whatever! He was always yelling at you, too! For trying all those jumps that you were in no way ready for.” 

“I was ready! I always nailed them in practice, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, but what about performances?” 

Yuuri threw the pillow back at Phichit. Viktor was almost caught in the crossfire, but he managed to duck just in time.

 

Things got out of hand when Phichit finally tackled Yuuri. He crawled over Viktor’s lap and pinned Yuuri onto the floor, and began to tickle him. Yuuri was quick to call for mercy. 

“Please!” he said between laughs, tears coming from his eyes. “Phichit! This isn’t fair!” 

“Exactly!” Phichit said, laughing. 

Makkachin was jumping up in all of the excitement, and barking at the two boys wrestling on the floor. 

Viktor didn’t really know what to do, so he simply laughed along with the two of them. He was having a good time. 

Finally, Phichit gave in and stopped tickling Yuuri, only to roll onto the floor next to him in exhaustion.

 

“Ah, I’m so tired now. How early did you say we had to get up to see the sunrise at the castle?” 

“At least six,” Yuuri said. 

Phichit groaned. 

“This better make an amazing Instagram picture, Yuuri! I mean it! At least 1K likes!” 

Yuuri laughed. 

“I promise, you’ll get at least  _ 2K _ likes. Even if that means that I have to make 2,000 different accounts and like your picture with each one.” 

They both laughed. Phichit stood up, gracefully, and brushed off his pajamas.

 

“Alright, I’m going to bed then. I don’t want to be a zombie when we head up there tomorrow morning. Otherwise, I won’t be able to pick a good filter!” 

Yuuri laughed again. 

“Goodnight Phichit!” he and Viktor said. Makkachin trailed after him, barking. 

“Uh oh, looks like Makkachin wants to sleep with someone new tonight! Isn’t that right?” Phichit said, scratching the dog’s head. He led the dog into his room and shut the door.

 

When they were alone, Yuuri looked up at Viktor. He was still lying on the floor, and his hair was disheveled. 

“I’m glad that you liked the movie,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor smiled at him. He extended a hand down, to help him up off the ground. Yuuri responded by reaching up, and pulling Viktor down on the ground to join him. 

Viktor gasped at Yuuri’s sudden boldness, and was barely able to brace his free hand on the floor in time. 

Yuuri was sweaty, and unkempt, and he looked so beautiful to Viktor in that moment.

 

“I didn’t know that you had a thing for Thai skaters,” Viktor said quietly. 

Yuuri looked confused for a moment, that smirked. 

“Are you talking about the prince from the movie, or Phichit?” 

Viktor didn’t respond, he simply smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you jealous?” 

“No, of course not,” Viktor said, brushing Yuuri’s hair out of his face. “It’s just nice to see another side of you. You’ve never wanted to talk about your previous lovers, or old crushes. You’ve made me think that you were a princess waiting in a tower for me.” 

“Idiot,” Yuuri said, running a hand through Viktor’s gray locks. “There are no previous lovers to speak of, remember? And as far as old crushes go, I didn’t think that you would really want to hear about them.” 

Viktor laughed. 

“I do and I don’t, honestly.” 

Yuuri laughed.

 

“Well good, because honestly, talking is the last thing that I want to do right now.” 

Yuuri buried his fingers in Viktor’s hair, and pulled the older man down to him once again. Viktor was caught in a breathtaking kiss. At some point, who knew when, Yuuri actually rolled them over, so Viktor was pinned to the ground, and Yuuri was on top of him. 

Viktor could barely breathe. Since when was he the one who got nervous? 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered in his ear. “I want you.” 

_ Oh.  _

When did Yuuri start talking like that? 

Viktor could barely think. He was thoroughly distracted by the kisses Yuuri was trailing down his neck, and the way he was unbuttoning his shirt. 

_ Wait a minute . . . _

 

“Hold on,” Viktor said. He pushed Yuuri off of him and sat back up. Yuuri fell back in confusion. Viktor never rejected his advances. 

“As much as I love what’s going on here,” Viktor said, “what brought this on all of a sudden? You’re so different tonight. Was it the movie? Or was it . . . ?” 

_ Phichit? _

 

Yuuri smiled. 

“It was both. Can I help it? I love this movie, and I love Phichit. But seeing both of them together, with you, it just made me realize how much more I love you than anything else in the entire world. Phichit has lived for skating his entire life. It was his first love, and mine too. And I still do love it, everyday. But now . . .” 

Yuuri gave Viktor the most heartwarming look he’d ever felt. 

“Now I have something else to love, too. Well, some _ one _ else, really.”

 

Viktor rarely cried. He definitely didn’t cry as often as Yuuri. It’s not like he had anything against crying, it was just so rare that he let other people see his feelings. He’d always been surrounded by people growing up, people watching him constantly, ready to critique his every move. But now there was no one else, except for the gorgeous man in front of him. 

So Viktor cried. 

Not a lot, just a little bit, a few tears out of the corners of his eyes. It was more than enough, for Yuuri. Triggering his tear ducts was as easy as turning on a faucet, sometimes. 

“Oh, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, with matching tears falling down his cheeks. He threw his arms around the older man, who snuggled into the embrace.

 

“I love you too,” Viktor said. He’d never said that to Yuuri before, or to anyone before. Now was as good of a time as ever. 

Yuuri only held him tighter, and kissed him chastely on his wet cheek. Then he pulled away. Viktor recoiled at the sudden lack of warmth. 

Yuuri stood up and extended a hand to his fiance. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow morning.” 

Viktor smiled. 

“Okay.” 


End file.
